Maka's Determination
by TigerDemonX52
Summary: What happens when soul pushes Maka to prove that she can take care of herself? A short song fic based on how strong Maka truly is. Rated T for violence and mild coarse language.
1. Maka's Determination

**This is a short Maka tribute/ song-fic.**

**The lyrics are from the song "I'm Ready" by: Angela Michael**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the lyrics of this song. **

**Maka's Determination**

"Stupid! Soul is so stupid!" Maka Albarn screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran down the dimly lit streets of Death city. She spotted an old pop can and kicked it as hard as she could, sending the crumpled piece of aluminum flying across the asphalt. Maka's light brown twin tails flew out behind her as she ran, her fist still stinging from when she had punched her partner Soul in the face not even five minutes ago. "How could he think that I am so weak! That dumbass! I don't need to be protected!" Maka crumpled down to the side of the curb and buried her head in her hands. She could hold her own in a fight, she thought. Just like any great scythe meister. Just like her mother.

_Things are crazy these days  
Time's slippin' away  
I've got the world ahead of me  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Maka heard a low, muffled growl through her hands and as she slowly sat up on the curb she realized it was coming from behind her. Okay, she told herself. Breathe.

_'Cuz there's so much to do  
And I'm gonna get through  
Now I'm ready, yeah I'm ready  
Ready to take it on_

A gigantic fist came down and smashed the curb along with part of the street to tiny bits, just as Maka jumped out of the line of impact. She scrambled to her feet and sized up the ten foot tall monstrosity in front of her. He resembled Professor Stien with oversized muscles and a large mouth full of razor sharp shark teeth. Drool dripped out of his mouth as he looked at her with his bloodshot eyes. Maka stared daggers into those eyes and braced herself for the monster's attack.

_I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me_

The beast charged, trying to grab Maka with it's hulk-like hands. But Maka was prepared with a swift baseball slide between its large legs. She jumped up behind it and launched herself off of the broken curb and onto the back of the creature, which was thrashing about wildly. Maka gripped the shoulder blades of the monster with all of her strength and swung her leg around to make her combat boot connect with the gigantic, drooling head.

_I hope you agree, life impossibly  
Sometimes you gotta do  
What you gotta do_

A meaty hand came up and gripped Maka's ankle, then flung her so hard that her back had collided with the outside wall of the building across the street. As she slid down the rough brick wall, Maka thought to herself, If Soul were here we would've already finished this thing off. But him not being here is only a minor setback. __

Anytime that you fall  
Just give me a call  
And I'll be ready, yeah I'm ready  
Ready to take it on  
I'll be there whenever you need me

I won't be a burden. I won't hold you back. And I will show you that I can protect you too. Brushing off the pain, Maka stood up, grabbed a long iron pipe from the overturned trash can next to her, and smiled. __

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

The monster charged at her again with a blood curdling roar and Maka used the pipe as leverage to jump up over the huge fist as it slammed into the wall. __

I'll never let you down  
I'm always ready

The other fist came flying at her and she launched herself over it just like she did the first. Landing on the monster's upper arm, she ran up to its shoulder and swung the pipe across its face. Making the beast reel back.__

I can, I am, everything that  
I need to be  
I am, I can, nothing gonna stop me  
I can, I am, everything that

_I need to be  
I am, I can, nothing's gonna  
Nothing's gonna stop me_

Maka looked up to one of the store signs hanging above her and saw that it was attached to a poll with a filed point at its tip, making it look more like a spear. This distraction was rewarded with one of the fists curling roughly around her and her being thrown into the wall again, this time from a closer distance. __

I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me

Maka gripped the notches in between the bricks with her fingertips and she listened as her iron pipe fell to the ground with a loud clanging noise. Her head was pounding from the impact with the wall and her sweat was making her hands slip. The sign poll was closer to her now and she reached up to grab it as her supporting hand slipped. She fell a couple feet before gripping the wall again and found that the monster was trying to knock her off of the wall by punching it. As the wall shook, her hands slipped more and she realized she would only have one chance to get to her weapon. Her fingernails had lifted up from scratching the wall and they were bleeding, making her almost fall again. Maka braced her feet against the wall and half jumped, half clawed her way up to the poll, snapping it off as she reached it.

_I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me_

Turning around and kicking off of the wall, Maka brought the pointed end of the poll over her head and forced it down into the top of the monster's head. The beast cried out in pain before crumbling to the ground in a bloody heap and Maka followed suit. She leaned back against the store wall and looked back up the street where she had come. And there he stood, with his snow white hair, blood red eyes and the bruise on his cheek that she had given him not even twenty minutes ago. __

I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
I can, I am, are you ready for me  
I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
I'm invincible and I'm ready

"Soul," she breathed.

**So there you have it. Please rate and review. I might add more to it later, it depends on whether I get requests to continue or not. Thanks for reading! ;) **


	2. Their Resolve

**Disclamer: Once again I do not own Soul Eater or the song.**

**Basically this last part shows the bond between Soul and Maka. It might not be what you guys are expecting but tell me what you think anyway. :) **

**Their Resolve**

Neither one of them said a word to each other. They just locked eyes and their gazes spoke for them. Soul Eater and Maka Albarn had that kind of connection, the kind that let one know what the other was going to do before they were even thinking of doing it. This is what Maka saw in Soul's red eyes. He knew that if she was challenged, she would fight, even without him, even if she was no match for her opponent. _Is that why he came here?_ She thought bitterly. _To see how hard I would fall if he wasn't there to catch me? Too bad I couldn't give him the satisfaction._

Soul's blank expression gave nothing away as he took a quick glance at the dead, bloody monster and then set his eyes back on Maka. He slowly started to walk toward her, not giving the creature a second glance as he passed it and knelt beside her. Soul then broke their eye contact to look down at her scrapes, bruises and bloody hands, his thin frown deepening as he assessed her injuries.

_Wow_, Maka thought. _I had no idea that Soul could be this quiet._ Without warning, he grabbed her by the wrist and stood up, bringing her to her feet as well and making all of her cuts and bruises ache.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" She yelled at him, but he didn't even give a sign that he had heard her. He just began to walk back up the street, still holding her wrist and dragging her behind him.

Once they had gotten back to their apartment, Soul had made Maka sit on the couch while he went and got a first aid kit. When he came back he sat in a chair he had pulled up and in a very neutral tone said, "Give me your hand."

"Humph," Maka crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, right."

At this, Soul reached over and forcibly jerked one of Maka's arms toward him. Then started to wrap up her bloody fingers. She watched him work quietly before blurting out, "Why did you pick me to be your partner?"

Soul stopped wrapping the bandages and looked her in the eyes for the first time since he had found her in the street. "If I remember correctly, we both picked each other. No matter how un-cool that sounds."

"Okay fine then, let me re-phrase the question." Maka said, her annoyance clear in her voice. "What made you realize that you wanted a partner that you thought you would always have to protect?"

"Maka, Soul began. "What am I to you?"

Maka's eyes widened in surprise before saying, "Your my weapon partner...," then dropped her voice and said, "and my best friend." Maka was a little embarrassed at saying this, probably because she had never said it to Soul's face before. It was true though, he was her best friend, no matter how much they fought or how much they thought they hated each other at times, Maka knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

Soul smiled for the first time. "Same here," he grinned. "Isn't that enough of a reason for me to want to protect you?"

"But-"

"Also," Soul continued. "It's not that I think your weak, or that you can't take care of yourself. You are strong Maka, believe me I know." He gestured to the black and blue bruise on his face. "You made me a death scythe and even defeated the Keshin. How could I not think your strong?"

Maka reached out and put her hand over Soul's forehead. "Did I hit you too hard before?" She asked him genuinely worried. Soul never acted like this. "Are you okay?"

Soul's smile widened, showing all of his razor sharp teeth. "Does this mean I can stop trying to make you feel better?"

"Huh?"

He reached up and grabbed the collar of her shirt in a fist. "Now comes the part of the conversation where I tell you why I'm pissed off." Anger almost literally oozed from his voice.

_Oh shit,_ Maka thought.

"Your strong but your reckless!" He yelled at her. "Plus your bull-headed! I swear to Lord Death, every time I try to tell you that you shouldn't act like you're indestructible, you think I'm looking down on you and you hit me!" He pointed to his bruise again. "Ring any bells?" Soul let go of Maka's shirt and she drooped her head. "What do you think meisters have weapon partners for anyway? They can't handle everything alone. Neither one of us can."

After a few moments of silence and determining that Soul was done lecturing her, Maka lifted her head and met her emerald eyes to his ruby ones. She thrusted out a hand between them and when Soul looked at her in confusion she smiled, "Alright then, we protect each other."

All Maka wanted was for Soul to realize that she could protect him too, but... maybe he already knew that she could. Her fingertips ached as he firmly took her hand and she remembered the day they had first became partners. Back then she thought that they were equals, then when Soul became a death scythe she thought he didn't need her anymore. But now that he took her hand again none of that mattered anymore.

"Dumbass," Soul sighed. "Weren't we doing that from the beginning?" He gave her a toothy grin and she couldn't help but laugh.

Then a knock came from the door and Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and even Kid came barging in. "What are you still doing here mortals?" Black Star yelled in his usual, annoying, superior tone. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the DWMA anniversary party?"

Maka's jaw dropped, she had completely forgotten. Letting go of Soul's hand, she started to run to her room before spinning right back around and Maka chopping Soul's head with one of her books. He gave her a confused look and before he could say anything Maka pointed at him and said, "That's for calling me a dumbass." Then ran to get ready.

Upon entering her room Maka realized that her computer was still playing one of her favorite songs. She must have left it on when she stormed out of the apartment. Maka wasn't a big music fan but for some reason the song that played made her feel like she connected to it. She listened to the lyrics as she yanked a red silk dress over her head.

_I'm ready for you  
Are you ready for me  
I'm invincible, and I can do anything  
I'm ready to go  
Are you ready to see  
Don't you know that  
It's impossible to stop me_

I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
I can, I am, are you ready for me  
I am, I can, I'm ready for you  
I'm invincible and-

"Hurry up Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready! Wait up!" She yelled back, chasing her friends into the night.


End file.
